High School DxD: The Dragon King
by Kinji Takakura
Summary: What if, instead of Issei, Kusanagi Godou possessed the Boosted Gear(along with some additional perks to his Sacred Gear powers), was killed by a fallen angel and then resurrected to become a pawn of Rias Gremory? Mainly High School DXD universe, and of course GodouXHarem with Rias as the main heroine but does that really matter when Godou can barely take a hint? Rated M obviously
1. Life 0

Okay, I'm not sure how this happened. I remembered watching a bit of high school dxd, a bit of a campione and going on my laptop...before I knew it, this happened.

Yes, during one of my study breaks, I take the time to watch anime. It really relieves stress when I'm studying university math and computer science. My god those are painful for me. Yes well, I've written this up completely on a whim, and although this is just a prologue no different from what you get from the light novels, my update progress will be...whenever I get some free time damnit!

So yes another harem fic written by me, following the plot of high school dxd with the occasional side story just for fun with Godou Kusanagi replacing Hyoudou Issei. The reason I choose Godou is...It doesn't matter, I just didn't want to do bleach, naruto or one piece bcz I find they get used all the time so I figured I just let someone else do it instead of me. Plus, deep down, I honestly want to exploit Godou's obliviousness to his lady-killer ways for some cheap laughs during the story.

But yeah, I came up with this entirely on a whim. My devotion to my work is questionable at most but I'm not the type to quit things unless I know for certain it's like butting heads with a brick wall with absolutely no progress.

You may find long months long hiatus' (blame university for snagging all my free time) but as long as there our people who enjoy these fics, I will never quit until I've reached the end! ...Assuming this fic will even have an end with the ideas boiling in the back of my brain.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. If I did, then there would be no reason to make this crossover is there?**

**Life 0: Goodbye…my peaceful high school life**

All I ever wanted was to live my high school life in peace, without any complications or painful trials that comes when you make those bad choices in your youth.

In high school, you get to interact with all kinds of people, all holed up in one place and everyone who goes to school are interesting in their own way.

And when I say 'interesting', I don't necessarily mean it in a positive way.

You sometimes find your stereotypical delinquent who picks fights, carry knives, have weird hairstyles and dress funny.

Then there are those hard working honor students who've been planning for their career path since middle school or even before then.

You can find girls at this school of either the quiet type or the strong-willed type wherever you prefer. At every school, there would probably be at least one person designated to be the school idol, envied and admired by all.

You can find boys that are either handsome playboys who spend every night in someone else's house or playboy wannabe's who carry a closet full of porn magazines and videos, depicting the weirdest fetishes and other things far too sensitive for adult eyes.

Then you get the ordinary high school student with no distinctive qualities or abilities, positively or negative otherwise. People like that are more suited to being a background character of an anime or something.

Naturally, I'm talking about myself.

Kusanagi Godou is my name. And despite what my name says, I'm not related to the Kusanagi Clan from the legend of Susanoo and the Yamato Orochi. It is a legend after all.

I am what you might call…completely average. My grades are…alright, I guess. My build…not too fat but not too skinny either. My charm and looks….No idea.

Honestly, I'm like that type of person who anyone can talk to but at the same time, not considered special in anyone's eyes.

If I had anything remotely close to a special quality, it'd be….my passive ability to create misunderstandings around myself.

I get into a lot of misunderstandings and I'm still trying to understand why that is. No, that's a lie. I kinda have an idea why. Because two of my friends at this school who I see at school all the time happen to be the biggest perverts at this school. How was I friends with them again? I guess it just sort of happened.

No, I can't really say they're my friends. If anything, you can call me…the leash around their necks meant to keep them in line and making sure they don't do anything illegal.

I was in the storage room next to the kendo club. There was hole in the wall, not that I knew from the beginning of course. Matsuda and Motohama told me about it and ever since, it practically became their hangout.

….I never looked through that hole…Really, never…

I keep telling them that we shouldn't do this...for about 6 months now but Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole. I tug on their collars whenever I could but these guys are like bulls and they wouldn't budge. Seriously those guys... I have no idea why I hang with these two...right, I remember, to keep an eye on them and I hope they don't do anything stupid that'll get them in trouble...yeah like I'm one to talk.

I seriously just want to get out of here-without taking a peek I might add but couldn't calm myself because the two idiots were keeping on saying,

"Ohhh! Murayama has serious big tits!"

and

"Ahhh, Katase has a nice leg!"

Very dangerous facts entered into my ears. I'll pretend I didn't hear that. In fact, it's better if I wipe those words out of my memory to keep my imagination from getting active under any circumstances. But the way those two were going on and on, it was amazing that they aren't caught yet.

Actually, I worry how none of the girls from the Kendo Club ever notice the pair of eyes inside the wall.

"Hey, you two…! Let's go before the Kendo Club starts chasing us with their Shinai's again…!"

I try to stop Motohama and Matsuda from entering deeper into the fire but they had a masochistic face, saying that they wanted to get burned to a crisp.

Of course, they weren't listening. I don't think they were going to get away from that peep-hole anytime soon either and so, not wanting to get struck in the face with Shinai's again, subtly slip out of the place before it was too late. I suppose if those two want to get beat up by the girls so badly then I won't stop them.

By the way, while my numbers aren't great, out of all the times I went to check up on them as they peeped on girls, about 2/3rd of the time we got caught was essentially those two running off ahead of me before I could understand what was happening, leaving me as a scapegoat to endure the woman's wrath.

…It was not fun, and I don't ever wanna do it again. In fact, I think I'm just gonna stop checking up on them. It's been 6 months already and those two will never learn and to make matters worse, I got roped and receive the beating that THEY should be getting!

Well I say forget it! Let death cure their stupidity! I've had enough!

…But what is there for me to do now? I suppose I can still associate myself with them when they're not doing all that ecchi stuff and besides, with this, I can get back to my peaceful, normal high school life. Why didn't I do it like this before!?

But, while I truly wish Motohama's and Matsuda's perversions weren't contagious, there was a part of them I can't help but envy.

And that would be their ability to express themselves with their desires so easily….Uh, well I'm not talking about carnal desires but…How should I put this?

Unlike them and despite being in high school, my interaction with girls, positive or negative, is rather…lacking.

I'm not sure about high school yet since I have yet to fully enjoy it but in middle school I was…

…Well, I got as much female interaction as the next guy but any kind of interaction with the romantic sense is….non-existent.

Back in middle school, I got along with a lot of people, both boys and girls. Sometimes, in the girl's cases, they would even go as far as make me a small bento in the morning and give it to me in class sometimes.

…However, they would only make it simply because they had made too much and thought they should just give the extra food to me since my lunches are simple. It was still a grateful gesture and I have to say, for leftovers, the food they made was great. They make a lot of extra though, enough for an additional bento actually.

…I guess they love cooking so much that they don't even notice the portions until it was too late.

Then there were the moments where I either feel like a girl is picking on me or they're just being cold to me, and sometimes they even say stuff like 'I-It's not like I want to talk to you or anything!'.

That pretty much summarizes my middle school life.

And so that's why a shy person with arguably no talent in interacting with girls, will never expect this….

"Please go out with me."

I got a confession from a girl…Eh? Is that right!? Wait a minute, a girl confessed to ME!? Shouldn't it be the other way around?!

It sounded like a dream come true, but this scenario was so unexpected for me that I didn't know how to react. My mind pretty much stopped at an instant.

The girl who confessed to me was Yuuma Amano. She had silky black hair, a slender body and a face so cute that most boys would fall in love with her at first sight. Then it made me wonder, what does she see in me?

Anyone would say yes if some beauty came up to you and say "I love you." But for me, I was in a position where I couldn't exactly say no. What do I know about her? Nothing at all. But a purpose of going out was to get to know the other person, right?

"Kusanagi-kun! Please go out with me!"

She said it twice, I-I heard you the first time, you know?

I stood there speechless. I was speechless because it felt like some kind of cliché love scene from a TV drama or one of those popular eroge's I see the boy's playing at school. It felt like we have reached the climax of the story.

I never imagine such cliché's happening in real life…but it did!

It was weird but I got a confession from such a beautiful girls.

I actually thought it was a joke played by her and her friends.

I was still a bit reserved since all this seems a bit weird but I didn't really have any reason to refuse it. She looked too sweet to be the kind of girl to try and use me, so I thought why not.

And before I knew it, I, Kusanagi Godou, became a guy with a girlfriend by his side. I was nervous to be honest, for this was my first girlfriend ever since I was born so naturally, I had no idea what to do.

Also, I felt a bit sorry for Matsuda and Motohama, who were still single, but I quickly got over it. It was no surprise as to why those two were still alone, sobbing in each other's arms while watching porn videos.

And so, as soon as Yuuma became my girlfriend, we quickly arranged our first date.

On our first date, I was ready to use the plan that I had made the night before. Well, if she's my girlfriend then I'd better treat her right. But, all I have working for me is the stuff I learned from my grandfather while growing up, I hope that's enough…

I brushed my teeth and swiped my hair a few times in front of the mirror, spending all my morning grooming myself from top to bottom. In the end, I couldn't decide on how to get my hair done so I just left it as it is.

No matter what I wear, I'll probably still look plain next to Yuuma, but still, I chose my best shirt and pants combination with a thin summer jacket over my shoulders. I ended up getting ready much sooner than I'd expected and I left the house before even checking the time.

…I ended up coming about one hour before when we were supposed to meet, with nothing better to do but to watch the people pass by, like I had all the time in the world. The people walking by were somewhat like me.

They were moving forward with really no clear direction of where they want to go. Now that I think about it, I wonder what direction I'm moving as I go? I suppose since I'm only in high school, I really have no clear goals. But I suppose when my third year comes around, I need to start thinking about what to do after I graduate…What is it that I want to do anyways?

During that time I received a weird article from a suspicious looking person. It was a weird occult looking thing with a weird magic symbol and a sentence written:

"Your dream will be granted!"

It sounded a bit…suspicious. Actually, I think shady is a better word to describe it. Of course, I was sceptical about the thing in my hand.

I wanted to throw it away, but I decided to put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to spare.

When Yuma arrived, she looked out of breath, like she had ran all the way, since she seemed worried about time. She was only late by like 5 minutes or so, I don't see the problem here. She kept bowing her head down,

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry. I just got here."

I thought she would feel guilty if she knew that I was actually standing there for an hour. I suppose that'll just be my little secret then.

We started to walk together while holding hands. Her hands were certainly soft, compared to the nervous sweat building up in my palms. It was really embarrassing, walking in public like this with such a cute girl next to me. It was my first time going through such an experience, first time going on a date.

I contemplated asking Motohama and Matsuda for dating advice but…That would…sabotage me.

I'll probably wound up getting slapped in the face while being screamed it.

"Hentai!"

That's what she would probably say.

We went to different kinds of shop, enjoying our date. Well, she looked as if she was having fun anyways.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where Yuma was eating chocolate parfait.

I never cared for chocolates and sweets much but Yuma's face as she puts a spoonful in her mouth looked sweeter than what she was eating.

She offered me some, trying to feed it to me like most couples would but I respectfully declined. It was too embarrassing, even if we were going out.

I felt like I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. It felt weird. I don't really get why boys and girls are always so hyped. It felt no different from hanging with your friends, only that you find yourself spending more money on one of these dates. I suppose it was fun though, I have to admit.

When I was thinking about all those sorts of thing, it was already afternoon.

We were at the park which was away from the town. The sky was getting dark, and there were no one besides us.

Yuma was already away from me, standing before the fountain.

"It was fun today."

That's what she said while smiling.

She's really cute. The environment around her gives off good atmosphere.

"Hey, Godou-kun."

"What is it Yuma?"

There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Huh?

"Um, what is it that you want?"

I asked curiously. I had no idea what she was planning or that we were supposed to celebrate something at all. Something like that is usually for like one or two month anniversaries, right?

Then again, what do I know?

Yuma was still smiling at me, and she said to me clearly...

"Will you die?"

...Ummm. Huh?

"Ummm? That...Huh? Sorry can you repeat that again? I think there is something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong. That must be it. So I asked her again. But...

"Will you die?"

She said it again, while laughing. The phrase which didn't make any sense.

I was there holding my smile and I was about to say,

"That's so funny Yuma."

My smile immediately froze at what happened next.

Black wings appeared from her back. Her black wings were making noises and they touched the ground after a moment.

...

...This isn't a joke...

I should be freaking out or something from what I'm seeing but I strangely feel calm. Now that I think about it, at this point in my life after being accused as a pervert, beaten by the kendo club's shinai's and being used by girls all through middle school, nothing really gets to you.

Or maybe this is just shock, I'm experiencing.

But seriously, what is that? I know that Yuma is cute like an angel. Angel? That can't be it. Is it some kind of acting? Her black wings make a good match with the darkness of the night. It must be some kind of illusion. But I wouldn't believe something like that. Her eyes changed from cute girlish eyes to cold and scary ones.

Black wings appeared from her back.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Yuma's voice was very cold. Her tone was like an adult's. Her mouth was giving a cold smile. I get this chill no different from ice going down the back of my shirt.

There was a sound which was much heavier than the noise that game system makes. That thing was making lots of buzzing noise and it appeared in her hands. That thing looks like a spear. Is it glowing? Actually, that _is _a spear.

Then there was a sound of wind followed by a nasty noise.

Something felt like it pierced my stomach. Then I realized that the spear Yuma had was piercing through my stomach.

She threw it into me, but why? I tried to get the spear out of me, but it immediately vanished before I could take hold of it. The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach and the huge amount of blood coming out from it.

My head was getting dizzy, and my eyesight was getting bad. When I realized it, I was already lying on the ground.

There was a footstep getting close to me. A small voice reached me. It was Yuma's.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred...what?

I couldn't get my voice out and I heard her footsteps moving away from me. At the same time my head was getting blurry. The hole in my stomach must be critical, though I don't feel any pain.

But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I felt that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness. But if that happens I will certainly die. Are you serious? Am I going to die at this age?

Lots of things inside me are disappearing along with my consciousness.

Was I going to die like this? So soon, without knowing the reason why? Without even starting anything? Without even reaching the pinnacle of what life ends?

Was my life over, just like that? I haven't done anything yet with this fading life of mine, and already, it was gone before I knew it.

Hey…that's messed up, you know? That's so…messed up…!

Damnit, it hurts…This wound on my stomach…So this is what dying feel like…Damnit, I hate this…

Oh right, what about Shizuka? Am I just going to leave her like this? No, I can't…! I can't do that to my little sister…! I can't leave the world like this, so suddenly! I can't let this be my ending!

Oh crap. The blood began to swell up in the back of my throat, subtly choking out what's left of my life.

My hand can still move. I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me. It's red, crimson red. My whole hand is red. It's all my blood.

Then I thought of this one girl. The beautiful girl with the crimson red hair. Every time I saw her, my eyes were drawn to her crimson red hair. Of all the things I see at the end, this is what I get…?

Or…?

Heh...

The grim reaper is…a lot more beautiful than I'd expected.

Am I cheating on my girlfriend Yuma, if I think like that? Hold on, she was the one who killed me... If I was going to die, I wished I could have gone down fighting. I have to say a deathblow from your own girlfriend will haunt me for the rest of my afterlife.

Talk about irony…

Oh crap. My eyes are getting even more blurry. Is it finally the end?

If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

"You are the one who called me, right?"

...Who's there...?

Suddenly someone appeared in front of me, along with her voice. I can't tell who it is, since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you... How interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting. What is so funny that it makes her laugh..?

"If you are dying then, I'll take care of you. Your life will belong to me, and you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw crimson red hair in front of me.

My name is Kusanagi Godou,

I am a perfectly normal, average high schooler living the peaceful life…no more.

* * *

Okay, that is the prologue which tells absolutely nothing. As you can tell, I'll definitely be following the high school dxd plot with a few tweaks and modifications there to keep some originality to my story. Plus, I really don't want to summarize every little of detail of all 12-13 volumes of high school dxd if the only change is with a few narrations of the main character. That's annoying, even for me.

As for Godou's powers...I'm going with a mix of his authorities with the Boosted Gear with a few tweaks here and there to better fit the High School DxD universe. What tweaks will I be making, you may wonder?...That's what I like to know too actually. His Balance Breaker is...I have no clue as of yet. My planning sucks alright?

Oh but there's one thing I'm definitely going to do...NOT put in Dress Break and Billingual. Not billingual because I get this blood protruding vein throb whenever I read about it being used and not Dress Break bcz...Well, I'm pretty sure I can make Godou tear off the clothes of girls in a variety of ways...by accident of course. It's more fun that way.


	2. Life 1

Oh wow, been that long since I updated huh? Well, I finally got finals out of the way so I thought I should post this up now while I'm on break before life becomes busy again.

By the way, as a bit of a heads up, I'm planning to mix in Godou's Authorities and abilities as a Campione along with the Boosted Gear, with a small twist to each of them to better fit its dragon-like nature haha. As for Balance Break, I'm definitely thinking about involving his Warrior authority for him to use in some way but that's speaking too soon lol I hope he doesn't end up being too OP though haha

Enjoy XD

**Life 1 End of one life, beginning of another**

"Ahh..."

I let out a sigh as I rest my head on the cold, hard desk. Not exactly the best pillow I can find, but I'll make do with what I have.

Motohama and Matsuda were talking about perverted stuff again. I don't know, I wasn't listening. I was so tired that their voices were like tiny mice squealing into my ear. They were waving adult magazines in front of them, that's all I know.

I decided to ignore them.

"Huh? What's the matter with you, buddy?"

"Yeah, you look like someone who just got killed."

"...Shut up. I'm too tired to talk about it..."

I was especially irritable when they said that to me because...lately, it feels like that was exactly what happened to me. Me getting killed, by my girlfriend, Yuma...Well, that seemed impossible if you thought about it. I mean, I'm still here...right?

But that dream where I get killed kept recurring to me like a painful headache. Like a macho boxer firing his finishing move straight to my face. Waking up in the morning had never been so painful for me.

I would shoot out of my bed, wake up in weird positions, or even end up on the floor because of that dream.

I think it was a dream though...No it must be a dream. If I died, how am I here at school now?

But it wasn't just the lack of sleep that made me feel tired today. No, it was the bright sunlight shining on my face this morning. Damnit, go away sun...

I never was a morning person from the beginning but lately, it feels like the sunlight nowadays was draining my strength.

I shut my eyes and buried my head deep within my arms as I tried to sleep.

What's with this sun? You would think it was the middle of summer now. The sunlight alone felt like it was piercing my skin, boiling my blood or something.

Because of these mornings, I can barely wake up. So my little sister, Shizuka would always be the one to get me up in the morning. Despite her role as the younger sister, her ability to do housework and constantly to look out for me makes me feel like the younger sibling.

The mornings aside, I seem to only regain my strength by the time the sun comes down and the night sky hovers over me instead. No, actually, I'm not sure if I can even call it 'my' strength, because I find myself doing stuff I can never do before.

I can stay up practically all night without feeling tired, only sleeping around the dawn when the sun comes up. Usually the best I could stay up was around 1, maybe 2 when exams are coming around and I need to study. But now, at least 5:00, I could stay up without even yawning once.

And that's not all. My body feels like a feather. One step I make practically becomes five and one jog is enough to become an Olympic-worthy sprint. This may be stretching it but I feel like if the Olympics really did take part in the middle of the night, I can actually become a contender.

...What is happening to my body? Have a become a vampire or something? I think it's just my brain running on overdrive, to keep me from sleeping but...No, there's no way...It's just my naive thought going around. There's a lot about me that no longer makes sense to me now.

Not to sound dark but I feel really comfortable during the night. My speed and stamina always seems to overwhelm me now, especially that one time, where I ran to the grocery store and back to pick up a few ingredients for dinner. Shizuka would always be quick to note how fast I came back. Not only that but my stamina is crazy.

Usually, I would be panting for breath by the time I return but now, I'd be lucky to break even a sweat from that run. Oh and the grocery store wasn't exactly close to my house either.

With athletics like this, I can join the track team and easily come out on top.

...Seriously, what the hell is going with me?

It's different during the day though. Just running to school in the morning tires me out so easily now. It felt like the Kusanagi Godou of day and night were two very different people. The 'night me' would probably laugh at the 'day me' if that really were the case.

Essentially, I became a weirdo without even realizing it. A freak, a monster, the feeling the night gives to me was probably no different to what a full moon gives to a werewolf.

Ah, but never mind that. Whatever's wrong with my body, it's best to leave it to a professional doctor to figure out. For now, I like to sleep...but is that really a good idea?

If anything, I certainly don't want that dream again...

...Now that I think about it, my body changing happened around the same time those dreams came about. I wonder what does that mean?

...Hmm, it's probably nothing. Anyways, I should worry about trying to get through school for today.

The school I go to is a private school, Kuou Academy. Before it was a girl only school, but now it's a co-ed. So the ratio of girls is greater than that of boys, but as the year goes on the number of boys increases. But overall, there are more girls compared to boys. I'm an 11th grade student, and in my class the ratio of girls to boys is 7:3. For 12th grade students it is 8:2. Even now the girls have a stronger authority and the majority of the people in the Student Council are girls, even the School President is a girl. It's a school where boys can't do whatever they like but I joined this school. It's simple.

It was close to my house.

This school is said to be hard to get into, but I got in no problem, although the idea of being surrounded by girls really make me uncomfortable. I never was good when it comes to talking to girls. It's not like I don't like them, I'm just too shy to actually go and approach them out of the blue. Back in middle school, all the girls I ever associated with were good friends whom I was comfortable with.

I can talk to them naturally and girls do approach me sometimes, but not much came out of it. Aside from several boxed lunches which were apparently leftovers as well as according to them, 'obligation chocolates' on Valentine's day, which all turned out to be quite delicious now that I think about it.

Hmm, the girls back in middle school must be really good cooks then. It made me kind of envious of their boyfriends...

...Although something keeps telling me that I'm better off single, especially since I keep those dreams about Yuma...Ahh, if those dreams keep up like this, it might even be harder for me to talk to the girls here.

Ok, now I'm depressed...

You'd be surprised how many boys studied their asses off to get into this school just so they could build their own harem and get oogled by the girls...I can name two right off the bat actually.

They might have a chance if they weren't so perverted all the time or at the very least, they keep it to themselves until the 3rd date where they try their luck and inevitably wind up getting slapped in the face. Believe me when I say this but it has happened...usually before the 1st date though.

Yeah, these guys here have absolutely no self control; you try sticking them with a leash and they'll just break out of it. I should know, I tried to keep those two guys tamed but they are like over-sized pigs.

I'm at wits end with them.

I sighed again as I tried to get some sleep on my desk while Motohama and Matsuda over-indulged in their perverted desires right in front of me. They brought out magazines and DVD's and the only thing that kept them from bringing out the box of tissues were the other classmates giving them weird looks.

...I wonder how did I start being friends with these guys again? Calling them friends just now kinda depresses me...Oh wait, I remember now...

They just sat around my desk during my first year here... It was only natural that they would begin sticking to me like glue, after spending so much time in class around their porn collection. What a way to start off a friendship...I curse the universe for the seating arrangement that was given to me at that time. Oh and for putting us in the same class again this year too...

Why does it always feel like the world hates me?

I never liked taking part in whatever activity these two guys like doing. It's just...I end up getting dragged into their messes, for one reason or another, whether I want to or not. This, along with their disgusting hobbies, have created many misunderstandings about me among the girls, who began to view me as one of them, making the three of us, 'the perverted trio of Kuou Academy'.

Having such an embarrassing title makes me cry, I want no part in this!

One problem...I've been around these two so much that it feels weird now being by myself! What the hell am I supposed to do!? At this rate, I'll never be able to experience my limited high school youth!

By the time I'm free of this curse, I'll probably already be in college, if not already working...

Alright, I'm depressed again because of these guys...If anything, I should put these two in the 'Friends?' section of my mind.

The first is a dude with a bald head. 'Buddy' number 1: Matsuda. At first glance he looks like an experienced sportsman, but he is a perverted guy who says sexually harassing comments daily. During junior school he was a super good sportsman, and he set several records but now he is in the photo club. He wants to get pictures of girls from every angle and so he is nicknamed the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi."

"Hmm, the wind was strong this morning wasn't it? Thanks to that I was able get a good view of the girl's panties."

The guy with the glasses who is acting cool is buddy number 2: Motohama.

His glasses have an ability which lets him get the numerical value of girl's measurements. His nickname is "Perverted Glasses," and "BWH calculator."

Not to sound obvious or anything, but to the girls here in Kuou Academy...

...These are some dangerous people...No, I'm certain that even some of the guys would admit that as well. That's just how disturbing their hobbies and abilities are.

And perhaps it was my inability to stand out is what made me stand out amongst these guys...

Girls would always give me this weird look. Not the kind of disgusted face they gave these two, it was more like a face to a complete mystery. They practically think 'what is he doing with these people'? 'So strange...'

Yeah, I guess that's what I am. Even I can't understand why is it that I'm always around these guys. Maybe it's the other way around, but either way, we're practically stuck together like the three musketeers.

Those two were chatting it up about the latest porno DVD they bought in the desk in front of me. I turned away and sat back on my desk. Whatever they're doing, I don't feel like taking any part in it today...

"Hey, I got some nice stuff."

Matsuda's explodes as he unloads an entire mountain of in appropriate magazines and DVD objects onto the desk in front of me. It takes a lot of nerves to do that in a place like this. Again, I want no part in this so I just looked the other way. I counted to 3 in my head...

1...2...3...

"Heee!"

Right on time...

There was a small scream coming from a girl from the other side of the class. Well, that would be a normal reaction, since something like "this" is happening from the morning.

"Sick brats."

"Die you filthy beasts!"

Followed by a scream, there were negative comments coming from all the girls in our class. A look of hatred burned in each of their eyes.

Matsuda faces all the girls with a proud face. Hey, don't express your pride over something like this!

"Shut up, all of you! This is our entertainment! You should all just stay back! Or else I will rape all of you in my imagination!"

Nice sexual harassment speech like always, Matsuda-kun. He just said things that no sensible human being should even begin to think...Well at least he's expressing himself...a bit too much of himself if you ask me. And to think, this is the guy who cries every night, wondering why he can't get a girl.

Matsuda makes a sigh while he takes a gaze at my face.

"What is it with you? There are this much treasure in front of you and your expression is boring like always."

Maybe it's because I have no interest in this stuff, did you ever consider that?

"What's wrong with you? You aren't your usual self lately. It's definitely weird."

Motohama also makes a comment while poking his glasses.

I have no idea how that guy sees me but this is how I always am when it comes to this...But he's right about one thing. Normally I'd try to clear up any misunderstandings or at least prove my innocence...but I strangely don't feel anything.

"I've been too tired lately to even make a fuss about anything now."

The only thing I can think about now was getting some sleep on my desk. I'll probably end up sleeping through class again at this rate.

Unfortunately Motohama and Matsuda won't shut up about their hobbies in front of me.

So we actually had a conversation soon after that picked up with small talk. Motohama and Matsuda kept discussing the delicate matter of my recent behaviour and...

"Oh, is it that? The hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have. Yuma-chan, was it? Is that giving you a side effect?"

"Do you guys seriously don't remember Yuma?"

Both of them start looking at me with sad eyes after my question.

"We seriously don't know her. You really should get a doctor to check you. Isn't that right Motohama?"

It was strange to say the least.

Yeah, and we've been saying a dozen of times that we don't know anyone with that name.

They are always like this, every time I ask them about Yuma. I thought they were just playing a joke. But after talking to them seriously, I found out that they were telling the truth. I definitely remember introducing Yuma to them.

That was because right after introduced her to them, they strangled me, screaming stuff with tears in their eyes like,

"How come a babe like her is going out with Godou!"

as well as...

"All this time, you've been pretending to be unpopular with the girls! Unforgiveable!"

I remembered that time very well. My neck still hurts from the time they were strangling me. But the problem is they don't. They remember nothing about Yuma. Almost like she had never existed at all. The time I spent with her never happened. It was all in my head, like some realistic dream or a crazy hallucination.

There weren't even any records of her cell phone number or address in my phone. I was sure it was there around the time we were going out. Was it deleted from my memory? Or did someone else delete it. It certainly wasn't me, for I would definitely remember doing something like that.

I tried calling the number that I had remembered, but that number wasn't currently in use. Does that mean that she doesn't really exist? It was all in my head? That sounded...a little crazy. I don't doubt that I might even be losing my mind right now at the moment but apart from what my brain was telling me, she never existed at all. All the proof just went up in smoke.

Now that I think about it, I don't even know where she lives. She went to another school and if I remembered her uniform correctly, it belonged to another school not too far from here. So one day, I went to that school and asked the students if they knew a girl name Yuma, and as I should've expected, there was no one at the school by that name.

...Have I really gone crazy or something? Was everything just now some made up story my head concocted to fool me? It would explain a lot but somehow, I couldn't accept that.

For that would make me a freak. I clearly remember her face. There's something wrong about all of this, even the strange strength I get at night. But what is it? While I was thinking about these past incidents, Matsuda rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It can't be helped, I guess. We are in the middle of our youth, so it might be normal for us to behave like this. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. I'll show you some of my secret collection."

"That's an excellent idea, Matsuda-kun. You should definitely invite Godou-kun as well."

"Of course I am, Matsuda-kun. We are boys who are filled with lots of sexual desire. If we don't do anything about it, it will be rude to our parents who gave birth to us."

"Hey, wait a minute! I don't wanna go! Leave me out of this!?"

Is what I said...but of course, they weren't listening...as usual.

Two of them are smirking. They are so perverted. No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. I never known such people existed in the world of high school!

"Sorry, I just don't really feel like it today...You guys go on ahead, I'll join you next time..."

I declined their offer and rest my head back on my table, partly because I really wasn't in the mood in taking part of their hobbies today and mainly because I didn't want them crying on me again, while hugging me and screaming out their loneliness. Geez, do that with your body pillows!

I take a glance out the window while breathing a yawn.

"Whoa, Godou, that was a big yawn, just now...Alright, I suppose it's just you and me today, Matsuda-kun!"

"Alright! We need to celebrate the joys of being born as men!"

Matsuda and Motohama were getting all excited. It must be nice, being able to live their high school life without a care. A part of me was like that, just a high school student living day to day. I had absolutely no idea what exactly was going to happen to me from today onwards.

That's when it happened.

As I gazed out the window and out to the school yard, I noticed a crimson colour which attracted my eyes.

From the classroom window, I glanced at certain girl, who was at the school court. I wasn't able to take my eyes of a girl who was walking towards to school building. She had a crimson red hair, and her beauty wasn't that of a human being. Her slim proportion wasn't the shape of a Japanese girl. Obviously she isn't Japanese, and people say that she is from Northern Europe. Anyone would get their heart taken by her, after witnessing her beauty.

A person whom boys want to be with and girls want to become.

Her name is Rias Gremory, our school idol. She is a 12th year student, and hence my senior. I realized that everyone was looking at her, both guys and girls. She had this powerful charisma about her that drew all eyes towards her naturally, like a bewitching beauty.

Matsuda and Motohama were also looking at her. This happens every day. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them.

Some people stop walking while some stop talking just to watch her walk past them. It was as if the world naturally revolved around her, and all eyes were meant to gaze upon her beauty. That is, without exaggerating, exactly how I would describe this person.

The wind gently blows her hair, while everyone is watching her. Her hair come down to her hip and her hair was blown by the wind again. It looks like the view around her also looks red, just like her hair color. Her beautiful skin, white as snow was remarkable. Beautiful, that's the only word to describe her in one word.

That's the only word you needed to describe her. I always stopped doing everything, every time I looked at her. As if my eyes were being pulled in by her. Is this what they call 'charisma'? It was certainly nothing like I've ever seen before.

But lately, something about her made me a bit uncomfortable. She is beautiful, but she was too beautiful. Her elegance was somewhat blinding to me, and I always feel a little nervous.

No, nervous doesn't sound right. Scared. I don't understand why but I feel this odd sense of fear whenever I see her now.

Then, her eyes moved towards our building and my eyes were completely trapped. It felt like she was all there is to the world around me. I completely blanked out everything else around me and I can only focus on her. The feeling you get when someone who is more superior is standing in front of you. For a moment, I felt insignificant around her. It was like she was the King and I was the servant. No, I'm certain the gap between us is much bigger than that.

Her blue eyes changed and her mouth was smiling a bit. Was it directed at me? It can't be, since I never spoke to her before. I guess she was just looking at someone else who happens to be at my direction. Yeah, that could be the only thing. With that in mind, I brushed it off and tried to get some sleep on my desk.

Then, I suddenly recollected about the dream I had. At the end of the dream there was a person with red hair who had spoken to me. A person who seemed gentle, but also a bit scary. While I was still contemplating, she was already out of my sight.

"Alright, see you guys, tomorrow..."

"Ah, later, Godou."

"See-ya..."

It was after school and I was saying good-bye to Motohama and Matsuda while throwing my book bag over my shoulder. Taking part of their porn-watching guy-hugging lonely-crying marathon wasn't one of my plans this evening. Right now, I need to pick up some things for home tonight. We've just ran out of milk and eggs at home and since it was on the way, I might as well stop by the store to pick some up.

Shizuka should probably be home by the time I get back with dinner ready. Since I don't have much homework tonight, there was no need for me to rush myself. I strolled around the block and pass by a park right after I picked up what I needed at the store. With a small plastic bag wrapped around my fingers, I let my mind wander off as I lazily gazed up at the sky.

Motohama and Matsuda must be having the 'Why don't we have girlfriends?' talk right about now. Was something like that really such a surprise to them? It was obvious as to why those two were still lonely, the fact they don't know it is...kind of sad...

That being said, they aren't completely rejected by the girls at school. I think Motohama one time got called by a girl to meet behind the gym...He got mugged by her right after though. Ah, that is sad...

...Oh crap, what time is it? After trailing around for who-knows-how-long, I checked the time on my cell phone.

It was 8 o'clock. Wow, I've been out that long?! Crap, I should really hurry then. I don't want to be later than I am now. Lately, I've been losing track of time a lot lately, since there was so much on my mind at the moment. Luckily, it was night time, and with this sudden rush of energy flowing through my blood, I entered my 'Super mode' which occurs at night.

This definitely wasn't normal. It wasn't just my body, but all my senses have entered some kind of super mode as well. I can hear the voices in all the neighbourhood houses and I have this crazy night vision going on that could make me see through the streets as if someone had turned on red lights in my eyes or something. This definitely was not normal. This is definitely insane.

This weird super mode of mine feels like its getting stronger by the day. Seriously, what is going on?

Before I could get an answer, my mind becomes completely blank, wiped away by this crazy chill that made me shiver all over my body.

What is this?

It feels like I was being watched on those pair of eyes glaring at me felt like they were hungry for blood. Those eyes felt so cold. The air around me began to change, like a black cloud hanging over me. Suffocating me. Then I felt a mysterious sensation right in front of me. I took a step forward and I suddenly saw...a man?!

Where did he come from? How come I didn't notice him until now!? A man wearing a suit, looks at me with fierce, scary eyes. Something about his face frightened me in the back of my mind. It was like a beasts who caught sight of its prey.

My body felt like it would turn to ice from a single glance. Is this a killing intent I'm sensing. I gulped back as I feel sweat crawling down my cheek. This was definitely the eyes someone would make upon seeing their enemy.

Why am I feeling this way? How could the presence of one person make me shiver so much? My throat felt dry as I breathed. I was getting confused by all these new sensations overwhelming my body.

"This is interesting. To find someone like you here of all places."

"..."

He was saying something weird. Actually, I take that back. It would make sense for a total nutcase to say something weird. Great, so I'm dealing with a total nutcase now! Why is this happening to me?! What did I do to deserve this?

This guy has this really dangerous aura around him. Even as powered up as I am during the night, I still don't think I'd be able to take him on. Something about him felt powerful. He didn't draw out any weapons but still, just the air around him said he could crush me and tear me apart. Why is my brain getting such messages?

I took a step back while keeping my eyes focused on the man. The dumbest thing I could do is turn my back so suddenly and leave him out of my sight. The second dumbest would be to fight him head on.

Should I try negotiating?

What does he even want from me to begin with?

"Trying to run away? Who is your master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So who is your Master?"

He spouts lines you would hear from a cliche manga. Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about! I think he's going to kill me from the look in his face. Stepping back, I noticed a bag full of trash sitting right next to me. It must've been from one of the neighbour's houses.

In that case, I apologize greatly for what I'm about to do.

Using my improved leg strength, I kicked the bag of trash straight for the man's head. As it covers his face, I turn around and make a dash in the other direction, turning my legs to full throttle as I sprinted as fast as I can. I couldn't tell what happened because I didn't look back but I'm hoping that the trash I kicked at him would keep him distracted long enough for me to run and already become long gone before he could chase me.

I'd be making a bit of a mess of the neighbourhood though but sometimes you have to ask yourself. Would you rather have bits and pieces of trash litter your streets or a dead body?

I wasn't sure if he was going to kill me but better safe than sorry!

I was running insanely fast, and I mean really fast! So fast that I have absolutely no idea where I was going, I took random turns on the street, going wherever that feels right. Whatever it is, I wanted to completely ditch that guy until we were at different cities!

I wasn't tired, despite running for so long. I can keep going. About 10 minutes later, I found myself entering a wide open area. I was hoping there to be people around to make me feel a bit safe but nope, I'm all alone...Wait a minute, I'm at a park...

I stopped running and settled for walking as I took a deep breath. I think I lost them. I walked up towards the water fountain at the center and...huh?

Wait a minute...

I looked around and...I recognized this place! It was here! This park! It was where I went out with and got subsequently killed by Yuma! Wow, of all the places, I turn up here?

Should I chalk this up as a coincidence or some kind of twisted stroke of fate? Things were getting weirder and weirder by the second now and then...

Chills.

A creepy chill hanged over my back. Something was behind me. Something dangerous. I turned around slowly, mentally bracing myself for whatever could be standing there. A black feather slowly dropped and floated into the fountain right in front of me. No bird I know has feathers this big...

"Hmph, you think you could slow me down with that cheap trick? I swear, bugs like these area always such an annoyance to deal with..."

The person who appeared in front of me is wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of him. It's the suspicious guy from before. An angel...

Huh? What's with this deja-vu just now? Wait, I've experienced this before?

This definitely wasn't cosplay. It was so real, it was too terrifying to even call it that. Wait, what's going on? An angel is standing right before me. Have I died and am now being sent to heaven? Oh wait, this person has black wings. Hell then?

"Tell me, who is your master? I'd rather not be bothered by your kind if I could. For that we will...Wait, could you happen to be an 'exiled one'? Well if you have no master, then it would certainly explain everything."

Low mumbles were coming out of him. What is he going on about? Hey, you mind telling me what the hell you want from me!?

Wait now I remember this deja-vu feeling! It was this place, at this moment! Something exactly like this happened! In my dreams! Just like that dream where Yuma killed me! Yuma had black wings in my dreams too and killed me right in this fountain! How the hell can I forget that!?

And here I am again, standing before someone with black wings. And if this really is a replay of my dreams now in reality, then next will be...!

Slash!

SIzzle!

The sound of something burning enters my left ear as a bright flash came at my left side. My blood turned to ice at that moment and slowly, my eyes travelled downwards, trying to catch where the flash of light came from. Rather than seeing something new and unexpected, I noticed why is it that the grocery bag in my left hand suddenly became lighter.

It's because I'm not even grasping it a grocery bag at all. It completely vanished from my side and all my fingers clutched at were twin strips of singed plastic, burnt off at both ends.

My mind froze...W-What just happened just now? I was almost certain I had a bag full of a carton of milk and a dozen eggs but now...They were gone...Completely gone...How is that possible...?

"Hmph. It seems I missed. That won't happen again though. I don't feel any presence of your master nor your comrades. I don't see anything which is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic teleportation either. According to the current situation, you are an 'exiled-one'. So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

Won't be a problem, my ass! You're trying to kill me, damnit! You expect me to just stand there and take it!

The guy who just said some scary stuff raised his hands. No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me! I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon. It's a thing which looks like some kind of lights gathering in his hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just remain in the dream! The lights than shapes into a thing which looks like a spear. A spear...

So it is a spear! I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through a terrible crisis! I'm going to get killed! But I was already pierced through that thing in my stomach by the time I was thinking about it. Then something was trying to come out from my mouth.

Gack!? Lots of blood came out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. My legs could barely hang on after that! I fell down on my knees at that spot. I could feel my insides getting burned. That pain spread throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it. I tried to pull out the spear with my hand, but the pain spread to my hand as I touched it. It's hot, extremely hot. There are burn marks on the places which touched the spear.

Crap, it's just like before...!

"Guu...aaah..."

It hurts so much! My hand is burned this badly, so this spear probably is burning my organs much more badly than my hands. Then I started to feel more pain. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt, huh? Because of the intense pain I'm feeling, tears started to flow out of my eye. Step, step. Then there was a sound of the footstep coming towards me. I looked up, and the mysterious man made another spear and was holding it in his hand.

"It must hurt. Lights are poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this spear would kill you, even though I weakened its power. You body is tougher than I thought. Then I will hit you again with it. But this time I would put a bit more strength in it. Now you are done for."

Would he just shut up already!? What is he going on about!? Why am I getting killed!? Actually, who is this guy and what the hell is going on!? Dying is one thing, but getting killed without a reason why is just the WORST!

Is he trying to finish me off!? I will get killed, if I get hit by that thing again! As I was thinking, I started to look back on the dream I had and remembered about that Crimson red color.

A bright crimson red which was around me... She won't come to help me. That was a dream. But is this also a dream then? If it's a dream then damnit, wake up! Wake up to my good old typical day where I would find myself on the floor, my hand being swollen red after having missed smacking down on my alarm clock!

Swoof.

I thought I heard the sound of wind, but instead there was an explosion in front of me. When I looked up, there was smoke from the palm of that man's hand. There was blood spilling out of his hand.

"I won't you have even lay a finger on this boy."

It was just like that dream...

There was a woman who walked past me. She has crimson red color hair. I could tell who it was, even by her back view. The person I saw in my dream. I couldn't tell who it was in the dream because I couldn't see the face. But now I'm certain, that she was the person from my dream.

"...Crimson hair...You must be a woman from the House of Gremory..."

The man starts to stare at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing Mr. Fallen Angel? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. I won't forgive you for trying to hurt my cute servant."

Rias Gremory. Yes, she is the senior student at my school and the beauty with crimson hair. Wait a minute, why am I seeing her here of all places?

Just when I thought I understand, I don't get it at all...

"Fufufufu... Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also your territory, huh? Well them. For today I will apologize. But I recommend you to not let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while walking."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance, so if you get in my way than I won't hold back."

"I would say the same to you, Heir of the Gremory House. My name is Donnasiege. I hope we won't meet again."

The man started to spread his black wings, and his body started to float. He than flew up the sky. So it's safe now... I felt a bit relieved, but my eyes got blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. Hey. Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad.

Ahh, the ground at my feet looked like a nice, soft bed to me. I suppose...it wouldn't hurt, to take a small nap...Just for...a few minutes...

"Oh, are you about to faint? This is definitely a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house?"

I was lying on the ground, and senpai was talking to me. But I couldn't hear what she was saying. Then my consciousness was cut.

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING RING!

"Wah!"

SMACK!

"Oww..."

That was me, groaning, as I find myself waking up on the cold, hard floor again. Why does the floor hurt so much? Ugh, more importantly, what is it with me and waking up so roughly lately anyways? Was my alarm clock always this loud?

When I woke up it was morning. What is this? Did I have a bad dream again? That has to be a dream. But it looked too real. Now I'm here, on the floor with my body barely wrapped with blankets. The sound of my alarm clock was still blaring, so it must be a dream.

This time it wasn't Yuma, but a weird guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings. Then I shook my head, while lightly slapping my cheeks.

Pull yourself together, me. Why do I keep on seeing these kinds of dreams? If I remember correctly I went to school as usual, the school was normal as usual. Well as normal as I could ever wish it to be. I stopped by the grocery store.

Then on my way home, I was attacked by a weirdo with wings. .. Then I find myself here. Okay, there are way too many gaps in my memory to make sense. Actually, this whole story sounds a little sketchy.

Then I realized the unusual state I was in. I was naked...EH!?

"EH!?"

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wait, wait, wait! What is going on!?

I didn't have anything on me. I didn't even wear my underwear.

I'm fully naked. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age? I'm still in high school! I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either. Boxer and shorts! That is what I should be seeing at the most!

"Unnn..."

Huh! I heard a sweet voice. THat didn't come from me. When I realized that, my blood turned to ice! I then started to look besides me carefully.

"Zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzz."

There was a crimson haired girl sleeping atop of my bed. And she was naked...A thin white blanket barely hugged parts of her body.

Her white skin which resembles a snow was very bright. Her skin looks very smooth and it was very bad for my eyes. One look of this girl, and she has a disturbing resemblance to a girl I've been seeing lately at...

...When my brain fully registered what I believed to be the situation is, I...

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed.

My ears can heard dogs barking and cat's screeching all over. I'm sorry about that-That's not it! Why is a naked woman sleeping in my bed!? Bigger question! Why is a naked Rias Gremory sleeping in my bed!?

No matter how you look it her, it's senpai, our academy's Idol. Her crimson hair which was spread over the pillow looks very beautiful. Rias Gremory senpai! Why is she here!? Oh my god, what did I do last night!?

Daaaah! I can't! I can't calm myself! Why am I sleeping with Riassenpai!? Did I sleep with her!? That's the conclusion I drew with my mind, but my brain can't accept it for some reason! It would explain a lot but there was no way that could be, right! Right!?

What happened!? What happened!? No, what did I do!? Did I do something!? I don't remember! I don't remember one bit! Whyyyyy! I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!? Did I have sex with senpai!? Huh? Do people lose their virginity like this!? Impossible!

Was it like one of those one time things where you drink a lot of alcohol, turn really drunk and end up making a mistake with one of your classmates!? Gah, what kind of monster am I!? How could I let things turn out like this!? That's just it, I normally wouldn't get myself involved in something like this!

That's impossible! Remember, me! Try to remember important memories, me! What did I do!? What kind of stuff was I able to do!? My head was confused, but for a moment I was cornered even more.

"Hey, Onii-chan! What's wrong? Why did you just scream right now? Anyways, breakfast is ready! Get up before you're late for school!"

Gah! Shizuka! I can hear her voice coming from the first floor, steadily coming closer as she heads up the stairs! Her footsteps, although petit and light, had the same force of a 20 feet giant pounding into my ears as it steadily closes in! Wait! Hold on a sec! If she sees this situation, than it would be bad! I am naked, Gremory-senpai is naked. If she walks in and sees all this...I...I don't even want to think what she'll do to me!

Killed! I am going to get killed if she sees this! There can only be one conclusion my little sister can draw from this situation. And she's going to kill me as soon as her mind registers that!

My innocent name will be ruined, this time my own sister will be the one to misunderstand me….or not. Actually, I'm not sure what the misunderstanding is either.

No, there might be a way for me to get out of this! First, I need to get some clothes on! Boxers, where the hell are my boxers at a time like this! Ahh, wait a minute! That doesn't matter! Right now, I have a naked girl sleeping on my bed! I need to deal with her first somehow!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Eh? What's the matter, Onii-chan? You're acting a little weird this morning..."

Of course! How the hell can I remain normal with what's going on!?

No, No, I need to stop running around aimlessly! I need to do something right now! Shizuka closing in fast! Still naked! And Senpai is still snoozing peacefully on my bed! If I had to guess, I had about 5.4 seconds until things go straight to hell. And I just 4 of those seconds thinking of a way out of my situation!

"Unnnn...Is it morning?"

! Senpai is whipping her eyes besides me! She woke! She woke up! Ack, too late! She's here!

"Hey, Onii-chan, what's the matter with you?!"

Gatcha.

I'm going to die now...

My door opened violently, and senpai woke her upper body up at the same time. My eyes met with Shizuka's eye. A look of shock froze on her face. Her eyes hollow and unreadable. Her mouth was open but she didn't say anything. Hey, hey, say something damnit!

"Good morning."

Senpai greets my sister with a smile. Hey, hey, learn to read the atmosphere! Shizuka's eye moved from me to senpai. Shizuka hasn't even made the smallest peep of a sound yet. I'd rather not face her wrath, but this is pretty awkward too.

She moved here eyes to me again. I avoided eye contact. I slapped my face with my palm as I waited anxiously for the bomb to explode.

3…2…1….and…

"GET READY QUICKLY! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

BOOM!

Sh-She slammed that door really hard just now.

Senpai greets my sister with a smile. Of all things, a smile. I can only imagine what must be going on in Shizuka's head right now.

There was loud noise going down the stairs. My sister's screams can be painfully heard up in my room. No point in panicking now for me. The damage has already been done.

"GAAAH! O-OBAA-SANNNNNNNNN!"

Hey, hey! Why is Shizuka screaming to our grandmother in heaven!?

"I-IT FINALLY HAPPENED! ONII-CHAN HAS BECOME LIKE OUR OJII-SANNNNNNNNNNN! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"

...I can't tell if what she said was rude to me or our grandpa! Hey, Shizuka! You shouldn't trouble our grandmother while she's resting in peace! And what's this about becoming like grandpa!? Hey, Kusanagi Ichirou-san! What would you do if you were in my situation!?

This cannot be happening…but it is, sadly.

I could only cover my face with my hand. I could imagine what's going on downstairs. How could this be! Looks like there is going to be a family discussion after this... What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in?

"Your sister is quite lively in the morning"

(You have no idea….)

Any other kind of reaction would probably feel strange.

"Teh, never mind that! Put on some clothes already! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Fufufu, how interesting. I'd never imagine you would be this cute..."

I really don't feel like being teased his morning.

Senpai got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk.

A naked senpai. Naked body of a beautiful girl. Ummm, I could see lots of things...More than I should actually!

A small hip, white long legs, thigh, nice curved ass, and an enormous breasts. I could even see the nipples clearly!

Why isn't she hiding it!? Why isn't she trying to hide it!?

Ack! More importantly, what am I doing!? This is no time to be staring at naked bodies like an idiot! I shouldn't even be looking at one so shamelessly anyways! Shit! I am not a pervert! I am not a pervert! I am not a-Damnit! I just bit my tongue! How can that be when I was thinking it!? I mentally bit my tongue then. Ack, that makes even less sense!

"Se, senpai!"

"What is it?"

"I-I-I could see your breasts and stuff!"

I said it while looking at the opposite direction. I wanted to see it, but that's that, and this is this. I have to endure it. Moreover, it was so embarrassing staring at women so….immodestly. On video and magazines or one thing but the real thing…that's where I cross the line.

"If you want to see it, then go ahead."

Senpai says that while putting her uniform on with a smirk.

"Should you really be saying that?"

I never expected a woman to say something like that so boldly! Rias Gremory truly is unique, like a rare gem where only one exists in the world.

"Is your stomach alright?"

Senpai asks me about my stomach. Stomach? I started to touch my stomach while she was getting dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

With that statement, I was completely awake. That's right... I was stabbed by a guy with wings at the park yesterday. I was stabbed by a spear made up of light particles thingy. But there aren't any marks left on my stomach.

I was sure there was a hole... It's not a kind of wound that would heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it. That wasn't a dream? But it was a dream right?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

Senpai told me that, as if she read my mind. Don't read my thoughts!

"I was sure that I was wounded..."

"I healed it. It was critical but thanks to your tough body, it was heal-able with my power in a night. We were hugging while naked, and I shared some of my magic power to you because you were in a weak state. I was able to do it, because we are from the same clan."

A lot of things she said, I don't really understand but...Eh...?

What is this person saying? Huh? Hugged each while naked? ...

Huhhhhhhh! Wait, does that mean...!

"It's alright, because I'm still a virgin."

Was that supposed to make me feel better!?

She says it as if she read my mind again. Damnit, stop reading my mind! My thoughts are personal!

Is that so. For some reason I was relieved. Or should I be relieved? No, actually, what is she going on about? This stuff about magic and...Ugh, I'm starting to get confused. My brain hurts now...

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by many mysterious things that you don't know."

I do not doubt even a little bit of what she said. If she said it to me before, I'd be confused. But now, everything starts to clear up.

Senpai approached me while in her underwear. Her slim fingers started to pat my cheeks. My face started to get red. It can't be helped since a beauty like her is doing it. H-Hey, this is a little close, don't you think? Something about how bold this woman was at times scared me.

"I am Rias Gremory. And I am a devil."

Ah, I see, so she's a...

Devil? Huh? A joke? Is she for real?

"I am your master. Nice to meet you Kusanagi Godou-kun. Can I call you Godou?"

Wow, skipping straight to the first name already. It must be a foreigner thing. While I don't mind it, I worry about how it's going to affect my school life. The students at school will definitely talk if they ever found out about this. They must NEVER find out about this!

I'm not sure, but her smile looks real.

What's more, apparently, she was my master. I'm not sure if I should feel privileged or offended by that.

"So let me get this straight. You've never even spoken to Rias Gremory-san until this morning. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Also, you have absolutely no idea why she was asleep on your bed or that the two of you were c-c-c-completely n-naked until this morning. Right?"

"Yes."

"And actually, you're unhappy about how things turned out this morning and absolutely have no idea at how things turned out like that. Right?"

"Yes."

"...Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Please, I'm begging you, Shizuka! It's the truth!"

This was the most awkward breakfast I have ever eaten. Shizuka was patting down the rice in her bowl as she gives me a sharp glare. Hey, hey, why does it look like you want to smack me with that thing?

My little sister, Shizuka. She has brown hair, which she usually has done up by twin pink hairbands. Her sharp green eyes were glaring at me painfully.

She's only in middle school so she wasn't really all that familiar with the girl sitting next to me. But despite that, even she knows who the famous Rias Gremory is, even if it's only by name alone.

We live together, in this house. Our parents are almost never home because of their work so we were mostly raised by our grandparents. Our parents have divorced for a while so I don't see much of either of them nowadays.

Kusanagi Ichirou and Chiyo, they were the grandparents who raised me and Shizuka before my grandmother, Chiyo passed away. My grandfather still lives back in his old house, which we used to live in before coming here. My grandfather, Ichirou, once used to be a professor of folklore. I used to spend a lot of time with him, learning a lot of things about the things he learned and researched all his life. I don't know, after being with him so much, my grandmother and Shizuka remarked that I'm just like him sometimes.

I don't know, I heard my grandfather was quite the ladykiller apparently back when he was younger. No actually, I think one time my grandmother states that he still had those charms in his old age. Despite that, he was still married happily with our grandmother though. That's a little confusing then.

I don't think I'm that much like my grandfather in that respect.

He still visits us every now and then. I wonder how would he react upon seeing Senpai here like this?

"I'm grateful for the meal."

Senpai looks almost oblivious to my distress at the moment

To my grandma at heaven. Right now there is a beauty next to me eating at our home's dining table. And so I must ask you….How did things come to this? Seriously? How?

"These are very delicious, Shizuka."

"Ummm. Thank you..."

Shizuka looked dumbfounded as she faces Senpai. Perhaps it was the elegant atmosphere that made her sound polite and awkward around her.

Grandpa, how am I able to fix this weird atmosphere. It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere. I'm not sure what to do at this situation. I felt like I was at the mercy at these two women. My appetite quickly drained away by this awkward atmosphere.

"Godou, it's the meal that your little sister made. Eat it."

Senpai says it with elegance. She's acting like an older sister. Although I wasn't hungry anymore, I decided to eat anyways. Somehow I felt that I shouldn't disobey Senpai for some reason.

"Umm, okay."

I replied quickly and started throw in the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it like that. Eat slowly so you could taste the food. This is the precious food that your cute little sister made for us."

Senpai wiped my mouth with her handkerchief. What is this? What kind of situation am I in?

"Hey, Onii-chan...Are you sure nothing happened between you two?"

Shizuka has a scary face as she looks at me! Hey! Don't look at me like that! Those eyes alone are enough to hurt me!

"I'm telling you! It's the truth! Please believe me!"

"Then, do you mind explaining me what she's doing here?"

My mind hit a brick wall at that moment.

After hearing that, senpai put her chopstick down and lowered her head.

"Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself. I made a shame to the House of Gremory. Please let me introduce myself. Little sister, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend to the same Academy as Godou-kun, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Senpai smiles and Shizuka seemed taken aback by her refined air. This is a very difficult situation.

I noticed that she called Shizuka, little sister….That just invites so many misunderstandings that I'm going to be torn to shreds but Matsuda and Motohama if they find out.

"Hey, Onii-chan...Don't tell me the reason you went to Kuou Academy...was so you could meet girls..."

Why does your tone sound like you want to rip me apart when you say it like that?

"No, of course not! Shizuka! I told you the only reason I applied To Kuou because I thought it would be convenient in terms of walking distance!"

"Then, you mind telling me, why a beautiful foreign woman is sitting right next to you, eating breakfast with us?"

"I...I don't know how to answer that, precisely..."

"Hoh?"

My little sister narrows her eyes until her gaze was like a pair of swords, piercing me in the most painful places! My relationship with my little sister is slowly being destroyed with each second that passes.

"Umm, Rias...san? Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese sounds natural."

"Yes, that's because I have been living in Japan for a long time due to my father's work."

I feel like Shizuka's completely ignoring me and she focuses more on Senpai. Something about the way she talked made me feel like I'm sitting across an unstable nuclear bomb about to blow.

"Umm, what exactly is your relationship with my brother?"

Oi, why didn't you ask me that? Do you have absolutely no faith in your brother?

... That's a good question though which would answer the whole situation at the morning. Shizuka was curious as she tipped over the table, but senpai is still smiling.

"We are just senpai and kouhai who are quite close to each other, Shizuka."

"That's a lie!"

Shizuka rejects the answer immediately as she shoots up from the bed. That can't be helped. That excuse won't work, Senpai. That excuse won't work after she saw that situation! Shizuka explodes as her eyes became unreadable!

"Be,be, be...Because! On the Bed!"

"Godou said he has nightmare so I was just sleeping with him."

It was amazing. How Senpai can be so calm and composed at a time like this! I have much to learn from this!

"Just sleeping together!? Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, senpai. Your lying and persuasive skill should be about A+ rank!

"Is that so?... So people sleep naked lately."

Shizuka agreed...just like that? Hey! Did I miss something!? Where's the death glare she was supposed to give me!? Not that I want it or anything, of course!

Then I realize that Shizuka's eyes look weird. It looks hollow as if she was possessed. Then senpai whispers to my ears.

"I'm sorry... It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power? Then I remember what she said earlier.

-I am a devil-

Devil... So does it mean that all those phenomena were the power of a devil? Senpai resumed to eating her breakfast. When I looked at dad, his eyes were also hollow. Did she use her power on him is well...? Devil?

I was a bit troubled by the idea though, of exposing Shizuka to all this weirdness. I hope she doesn't get too wrapped in by all this Devil nonsense as I am going to. Actually, I'd rather not get involved in it either myself.

What is going on...

Morning walk to school.

The amount of killing intent I was sensing in the air was even greater than what I had felt last night. Last night, I could barely handle the situation. Now, I'm seriously going to die from this oppressive atmosphere!

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because lots of the students are staring at me with a fierce eyes. That can't be helped. Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-senpai. And I am acting like her servant because I was carrying her bag.

Carrying the bag was one thing, but it felt like their fierce glares were boring holes into my body with a worse pain than the sunlight on my face.

"Why is someone like him..."

"Why is someone like him next to Rias Onee-sama..."

I could hear screams of both boys and girls from every direction. There were some students who fainted because of the shock. A lot of people are going to want my head for this. It'll be a miracle for me to get through the day at all. People are definitely going to talk and my dreams of having a peaceful, quiet high school life is going to remain a dream that I can only experience in my sleep!

Is it that bad for me to walk besides Senpai!?

"It seems things get lively with you around, don't you think, Godou?"

"No, no, I think it's only like that because you're here, Senpai..."

My relationship with my sister had been destroyed, as well as the peace and quiet in my life at school. This morning has certainly been lively, if nothing else.

We walked through the school gate and split at the entrance.

"I will send someone to you afterwards. I'll see you after school."

She says that while smiling. Send someone? What does she mean? I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom. When I opened the door, everyone was staring at me. Well that would be normal, since I was with Rias-senpai.

Actually, this was the least of my worries. If I'm right, they should come in here at any moment and start strangling me with the intent to kill.

Knock!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, it was Matsuda. Motohama was beside him is well.

"Give me an explanation!"

Matsuda shouted, and he was also crying. From his expression, I could guess what he wanted to say.

"Until yesterday we were the 'Unpopular Alliance' comrades!"

When did that happen?

Before I can ask, they started strangling me. My foresight is certainly something. Matsuda was practically choking me as he grabs my collar and violently shakes me back and forth until I became dizzy! After that, Matsuda puts me in a lock with his arms and he starts putting me in a choker for real! H-Hey, I-I can't breathe!

"Godou, don't tell me the reason you didn't hang out with us yesterday was because...!"

"...Tch...All this time, you've been pretending to be unpopular with the girls, only to score with our school's idol behind our back!"

"You traitor! It's unforgiveable!"

Unlike Matsuda who was furious, Motohama was acting all calm while fixing his glasses, though his eyes were really sharp.

...Hey, why does it feel like all of this has happened to me before?

After school.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

I was looking at the male student who came to see me with my eyes half closed.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the school girl's heart with the smiles of his. He is in the same grade as me, though from different class. You could hear girls screaming with joy from classes and the corridor. Shut up. It's so damn noisy in here. He was interrupting my afternoon nap, and I looked up to him. He had a big bright smile on his face. Please, don't show that face to another boy...

"So what business do you have here?"

I replied to him with a tired voice, but he didn't stop smiling.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory senpai."

I understood immediately why he was here with that one sentence. So he is the person who senpai told me that she would send. I guess he is a devil too then. This school is just full of terrifying secrets, huh?

"Okay, okay. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Then there were screams from the girls.

"Wait, wait! Kusanagi and Kiba-kun walking next to each other!"

"Could it be! Boys love!?"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun X Kusanagi couple!"

"Maybe its Kusanagi X Kiba-kun couple!?"

Hey, you just reversed the ordering in that last one!

"Don't get the wrong idea!'

That last scream was from me, who fumed at the yaoi loving girls trailing us from behind.

Why is this all happening to me? The mess from this morning, the spread of rumours around school between me and Senpai and now this!? Just how many misunderstandings are going to piled onto my name until this damned world is satisfied!?

I never asked for any of this and now everyone at school is going to think I'm gay for walking side by side with Kiba! AS if the morning alone wasn't bad enough for me...

The girls are talking in some weird language. They were definitely speaking some kind of Japanese. I just can't figure what it is they're sating.

"Sigh...Alright."

I told him that I would follow him. To tell the truth, I just stopped caring about everything now. If my life in school is going to become hell, I might as well get some answers that might shed some light around my current situation, which I remain completely clueless about. I followed Kiba who was already walking ahead of me.

"He, Hey Godou!"

Matsuda shouts my name.

I fled the scene quickly, fearing for the worst as there's a chance I'll get infected with the Matsuda virus.

I followed Kiba, and the place we went up to was the back of the school building. There was a building which is called the old school building which is surrounded by trees. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and it looks so creepy that it is listed in one of 'the seven wonders of school'. The appearance of the building looks very old and is made from wood. There are no broken glass windows, though it is hard to tell by the appearance.

It's old but it's not that bad.

"Buchou(President) is here."

That's what Kiba says. Buchou? Is he talking about senpai? But Buchou? Was she in a particular club? Does it mean he is part of that club is well?

It's getting even more mysterious. But as long as I follow him, I would be meeting with senpai again and hopefully get some answers. We walked up to the 2nd floor of the building, and we went deep into the corridor. Even the corridor looks clean. Even the rooms which aren't used looks clean. If you think about old buildings, it would be full with insects and spider webs. But there aren't any, so they must be cleaning this building quite often. Just how old is this place? Actually, how is this place even still standing?

While I was thinking about those kinds of things, it looks like we ended up at our destination. Kiba stopped his feet in front of a particular classroom. I was shocked by the sign on the door which read 'Occult Research Club'. Occult research club!? Just by reading that name made me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird, but that it's weird for Rias-senpai to be in this club...

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba says to the wooden door. Then there was a reply by senpai.

"Come in."

I gulped back, my mind mentally braced for what was behind this door. Considering all that's happened, I began to feel nervous. With the sudden discovery of devils, just about anything would be enough to surprise me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my mind. Alright, let's do this...

Looks like she's inside. Kiba went inside the classroom and I followed him in. I was shocked when I entered the room. There were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. Floor, wall, and the ceiling were covered in weird signs. And the weirdest looking one was a circle written by signs located in the middle of the room. It looks like a magic circle which takes up most of the space in the room. The room was full with weird and creepy atmosphere. This was stranger than I had expected.

It felt like I was stepping in a whole new world. I felt completely lost.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. Huh? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with small build. I know her... I know that girl!

That's the girl from a lower grade Tojou Koneko-chan! She's from the 10th grade but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body. She's popular amongst certain group of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a 'mascot'. She is eating a treat quietly. She looks sleepy like always. She never shows any kind of emotion at all. She realized we came in, and our eyes met.

"This is Kusnagi Godou-kun."

Kiba introduces her to me. Koneko-chan bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

I also bowed my head. It felt weird bowing to my Kouhai like this. But, I didn't want to be rude while I'm here. It felt like making even the slightest wrong move would be disrespectful.

After that she continues eating. Just like the rumor, she doesn't talk much. Then I heard the sound of water flowing from the back of the room. Is it a sound of a shower? Then I realized there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain. It's a shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower. Huh!? A shower!? This classroom comes with a shower!? Then there was a sound of the shower stopping.

"Here take this Buchou."

Huh? There is someone else besides her? I heard a voice of a girl different from senpai's.

"Thank you Akeno."

Looks like senpai is changing behind the curtain. I then remembered what happened this morning, and I started to blush. It was an impressive body for senpai. Comparing the two, I vaguely recall the events of this morning with Senpai….Ah geez, why do I have to remember that now when she's right there?

Then the curtain opened. There was senpai in her uniform standing. She looked really hot with her wet hair. She looks at me, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place. So I took a shower now."

Oh yeah. But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in a classroom.

Then I looked behind senpai. There was someone behind her...Are you serious! I was so shocked that I lost my words. A black-hair in a ponytail!

The person who is said to the last person with a ponytail at our school! The pretty face which is always smiling! The person who is a Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student. One of our school idols, Himejima Akeno-senpai. The person who is said to be one of the 'Top Two Onee-sama" along Rias-senpai!' The person who is idolized by both male and female students! Just what kind of club is this!?

"Oh my, how do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduced herself politely with a smiling face. Her voice tone sounds fascinating. She had that same refined air like Buchou that made me feel insignificant around her. She's like an actual princess! I feel so small compared to her!

"Oh….. My name is Kusanagi Godou. Nice to meet you too!"

I introduced myself even though I was nervous. After Rias-senpai confirmed that we finished introducing each other she started talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Kusanagi Godou-kun. No, let me call you Godou."

"Ah, sure."

"We, the occult research club welcome you."

"Um, okay."

"As a devil."

Ah, okay then, I see-WHAT!?"

I was unanimously recruited into a club I know nothing about...as a devil...

Where should I begin with this?

"Here's your tea."

"Oh, thank you."

You could say that I was recovering from my shock. My mind tried to digest everything that I was told. I was sitting in a sofa, and Himejima-senpai made a tea for me. I took a small sip from the cup and was amazed by what I had just tasted.

"It tastes good."

"Oh my. Thank you very much. I had it made fresh not long ago."

"Ah, I see. It tastes like nothing I've ever had before but I can tell that you put a lot of care into making this. Thank you...Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to say that! It's just that I used to drink the tea my grandmother made me and Shizuka all the time when we were living with them and somehow when I drink this, I get the same feeling I get from the tea she used to make me. Sorry, I guess that sounds a little weird from me."

"Ufufufu, not at all, Godou-kun. Thank you very much. I'll be happy to make some more for my cute little kouhai!"

Himejima-senpai started laughing very happily. Calling me her cute little kouhai made me feel a little nervous. Or maybe it's because I was in this new environment that made me nervous.

Me, Kiba, koneko-chan, and Rias-senpai sat in the sofa surrounding a table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes Buchou."

Himejima-senpai sat next to Rias-senpai. Then everyone looked at me.

Ummm, what is it... I'm getting nervous because everyone is looking at me in a place like this... Then Rias-senpai moved her lips.

"I will tell you directly. We are all devils."

You definitely said it directly.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well that can't be helped. You saw the guy with black wings last night?"

She's right. If that wasn't a dream, then I did really see that.

"That's a fallen angel. They were former angels who served God, but they fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us devils."

So now we are talking about fallen angel. Looks like we are getting in a fantasy genre.

"We, the devils, have been in a war with the fallen-angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the underworld, also known as hell in the human world. The underworld is split into two areas of the devil and fallen-angel. The devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The fallen-angel on other hand controls human to eliminate devils. And here the angels come to destroy the two races in the order of God. So the war is split in three groups of devils, fallen angels and angels. This has been going on since the ancient times."

"Umm senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself. Huh? Is this what members of occult research club do?"

So this conversation has been the club activity then.

"Occult research club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. We are all devils."

Yes, yes, I've realized that. You are still talking about the club activity then.

"Amano Yuma..."

When I heard that name I realized that this wasn't any joke. Not a funny one. Where did she hear that from?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuma, right?"

"...Yes, but wasn't all that just..."

"She existed. For certain."

As if reading my mind, she answers my question before I could even say it.

Rias-senpai says that clearly.

"Though it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias-senpai swirled her finger, and Himejima-senpai took out a photo from her pocket.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuma-chan."

She's right. The person in the photo was definitely Yuma who I couldn't find anywhere. I took a picture of her before with my mobile phone but it was somehow gone. The photo had a clear picture of her, and there were black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is...no, this is a fallen-angel. It's the same kind as the one which attacked you last night."

A fallen angel? Yuma is a fallen angel? My mind didn't want to believe it. A part of me didn't want to acknowledge the cold hard truth. But it was staring at me right in the face.

Rias-senpai continued talking.

"This fallen-angel came in contact with you to accomplish her motive. After she accomplished her it she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Motive?"

"Yes. To kill you."

Amazing, she said it so clearly...Wait, kill me!? What the hell did I do to incur the wrath of a fallen angel!?

"What did she have to kill me for!?"

"Calm down Godou. It couldn't be helped...No you were just unlucky. There are possessors who aren't killed."

"What do you mean unlucky?"

Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuma that day!? All of that was just some twisted stroke of fate!?

Huh...? Killed...? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.

"That day you were on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed by the Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! Why did I have to get hunted for?"

"The reason why your life was aimed from her is so she could check if there is a dangerous stuff inside you. Since the response was weak, she had to take her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed the Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear... I heard that word only once.

- Sorry. You were a threat to us so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.- That's what Yuma said that time.

There's a sacred gear inside my body? Kiba opened his mouth.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power which is bestowed to certain humans. For example most of the people whose name is recorded in the history are said to be the possessors of the Sacred Gear. They used the power of Sacred Gear to record their name in the history."

"Presently there are people who have Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess Sacred Gear within their body."

Himejima-senpai continues from where Kiba stopped at. Amazing, the secrets that remain hidden in this otherwise massive world continues to surprise me to no end.

Rias-senpai then continues the discussion.

"Most of the Sacred Gear has functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gear which is a threat to the devils and fallen angels. Godou, raise your hand high."

Huh? I have to raise my hand? Why?

"Do it quickly."

Rias-senpai is urging me to do it. So I held my left arm upwards.

"Close your eyes and imagine what it must feel like to be the strongest."

"Strongest? I don't really understand.'

"Just think back to any moment where you felt incredibly powerful. Or perhaps the moment you felt good after accomplished something you deemed as great that you can be proud of. It can be anything but what matters is those emotions that you felt pushing you to achieve that said accomplishment."

"..."

I really don't understand what she meant but...A time where I felt really good from a big accomplishment and the emotions that drove me to reach it...

...The first thing that came to my mind had arguably be that time from at middle school, when I still played regularly on my baseball team. I had even played as a Japanese representative at the world series. I was never all that talented, especially considering what I went up against. Players that were even more gifted than I was. I was simply able to read them and develop tactics to win.

But what I felt at that moment. The frustration and hardship, as well as the joy I felt that came from victory...All the emotions I felt during those times slowly began to rise up from within me. That feeling of empowerment I got when playing against the other players.

"Lower your arm slowly, and stand up."

I got up from the sofa.

"Now try and take those emotions and release it with all you can, and you cannot held back."

Again, she speaks confusing things. What did she mean by release my emotions? Was I supposed to just scream it all out? While trying to figure out what to do with this burning sensation inside me, I was being rushed.

"Hurry and do it quickly."

Rias-senpai urges me again. Heyyyy! Don't rush me! I'm new to this! I'm still trying to figure out what it is that she meant. Okay, release it! Just release all this pent up feeling inside me...Okay...This had better work.

I concentrate all my emotions to my left hand. I wasn't sure if this is working or not because I don't feel any different.

I shoot my arm up into the air anyways, and this feeling inside me began to pour out! Like I was releasing out whatever it is that I had been clutching on to! It was difficult to explain it but...

"Hahhh!"

"Now open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

I opened my eyes just like Rias-senpai said. Flash. My left arm starts to glow! Whaaaat! What is this!? What the hell is this!? IS this supposed to happen!?

The light started to form a shape and covered my left arm. When the light stopped glowing, my left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It is equipped with a flashy looking object. Like something you'd find from a renaissance knight, just coupled with lots of scaly spikes and fancy gems. The part which covers the back of my hand, there is a gem engraved in it. Actually it looks like a jewel instead of gem.

"HUWAHHHHHHH!"

I was so shocked that I shouted out loud. I had almost fell on my ass, completely surprised at what my left arm had changed into.

Man, what is this!?

"That's a Sacred Gear, and that is yours. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

Huh... This is a Sacred Gear...? Ummmm... I still can't believe it. I...I...

I really have no use for this thing, do I? I mean, I'm not looking to be a hero or anything...

"You were killed because your Sacred Gear was a big threat to the fallen angel, Amano Yuuma."

So the thing about Yuuma-chan and the Sacred Gear are all real...? So the thing about me getting killed by her is real too...? I got killed because of something like this? So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were verge of death. I was summoned by this poster."

Rias-senpai pulled out a single leaflet. I was familiar with that leaflet.

When I was waiting for Yuuma at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out a leaflet gave one to me. It was a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase which read, "We will grant your wish!" If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

...You're telling me that wasn't a scam?

"This leaflet is the one we gave out. This magic circle is used to summon us, devils. Lately, not much people draw this circle to summon us. So we give this leaflet to people who look like they would summon devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiar which was disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Godou. After you were attacked by the fallen angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually Akeno and others are the ones who are summoned."

...That's what happened? Man, how out of it was I that time that I don't even remember something like that.

That time I was impaled by the spear of light, and I wished hard... When my hand was covered in blood, the thing which came into my head was 'crimson'. So then that dream...No...that incident where the person with crimson hair appeared at the end was senpai.

At that time, I wanted to live, or at the least, I didn't want to die in such a pathetic way. I felt like an idiot for considering that leaflet trash at the beginning, when in the end, it literally saved my life.

...This world was definitely full of surprises. I almost laughed at myself, thinking how lucky must've been...Or unlucky. It's hard to consider which of either was the case.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were attacked by a fallen angel and that you were the possessor of the Sacred Gear. But there was a problem, and that was that you were just a moment from death. Not just devils, but also humans would be killed instantly if impaled by the Spear of Light. You were also in a state like that, so I decided to save your life."

Save my life? So senpai was the one who saved me? So that's why I am alive. She makes it sound so easy, like she's done it all before. Again, all of this was confusing. All I know, is that my ordinary life have been long gone from the beginning, without me having any say on the matter.

"I saved your life as a devil. Godou, you who were reborn as devil of mine, Rias Gremory, are my servant and devil."

Pan! That moment wings grew out of everyone besides me. It looked different from the wings of the fallen angel. It looked like a wing of a bat. I wonder if I have those kinds of wings now too.

...I feel like I had just gotten myself involved in something really troublesome.

Are you serious... I'm a devil now, and I'm not a human anymore? What's more, I'm essentially indebted to Senpai, who saved my life. So many different emotions fill me up at that moment that I wasn't even sure how I should react to this. I guess I should be happy that I'm still alive at all. I'll stick to being happy then with a slight hint of confusion and irritability. I'll probably end up wishing that I died instead, now that the future for me is now so unclear.

"I will introduce us again. Yuuto."

Kiba smiled at me after senpai called his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm also in the 11th grade like you know, Kusanagi Godou-kun. I'm also a devil, nice to meet you."

"10th grade... Toujou Koneko...Nice to meet you...and I'm a devil..."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in 12th grade. I'm also the vicepresident of this research club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a devil. Oh my. Pleasure to be working with you, Godou-kun."

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely. Umm, I don't see it necessary to add the 'I'm a devil' part. I already got the message a while ago. But I suppose that's just me being new to these devil customs.

Lastly, it was Rias-senpai's turn. She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master, and my name is Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on."

Grandpa, grandma, it seems my life has taken one hell of an unexpected turn...

Shizuka is definitely gonna believe this, even if I did tell her the truth...

It seems that from today onward, my life as a devil serving under Rias Gremory-senpai begins as of now, in this room...


End file.
